When You Come Home Late
by Lawrenceya588
Summary: His boyfriend and his friends are Luffy most precious thing. Young photograph, it has been four years that he is in a relationship with Law an always occupied surgeon. But all his life his shattered when he comes home early from a trip to find what he doubted but never expected... Lawlu Zosan Zolaw


Luffy had been gone for three days. He had an important trip in the North for work purposes. The boss had a contract to take pictures for some important clients and Luffy being one of the best in the company, if not the best, he was sent without much thinking. Luffy being Luffy, he happily accepted the offer to go on a new adventure, new pictures to take and a whole different place to explore. It was also near Sabo's house maybe if he had time he could visit him. Law didn't protest knowing that when Luffy's mind is set on something, it is impossible to make it flinched and well, he didn't have a reason to make him stay, didn't he?

Luffy had taken the plane to go to Baltigo in business class after receiving a goodbye kiss from his lover, a bag full of snack and a ride to the airport. He had his camera and all of his material for photography such as his battery, his lenses, projectors, flashes and other stuff in a wide black leather bag with a strap. He kept it during the traject not being of any harm for anyone but still really precious and fragile. It was long three hours and a half stuck in a seat in a metal in the sky especially for the young hyperactive man but he managed it. He ate his food and slept. When his excitement was too important and he didn't have anything to do, he decided to watch the film of his device. As he slide photography after photography a smile widened on his face as memories came flooding into his mind. That was just another reason why he loved his work, why he loved being a photograph. Photos are memories and they help people remember, each of them helping to never forget what is important and each of them having their own story. It's because of a picture of his late brother that Sabo regained all that his brain took away from him in his accident. Luffy loves to help people and helping them keeping what they cherished always bring a smile on his face. The raven-haired boy is also really skilled and can travel so the photography is something he borned to do. Even if it wasn't only joy when he has jobs in funeral, in political events or for journalists. Luffy smiled again at the sight of a picture of his lover Trafalgar D Water Law, Traffy, when they went to the beach he was all covered in muddy wet sand thanks to him. Luffy chuckled at the memory and switched off his camera as the plane was landing.

Baltigo was a metropolis sheltering millions of people. It was renown for the concentration of political figures and businessmen as well as the one of the high-tech company buildings. It was an abundant and modern city and all the lights present shone in the night as stars from a plane. When Luffy arrived, he picked-up his stuff and searched for Hack, the person he was told would be greeting him. After a moment, he found the talh hefty man after some minutes as he stood out of the crowd. He had a pale almost greenish skin with petite brown reddish eyes. His hair were messy long and grey, his mustache having the same characteristics and he was well dressed in a white working uniform.

"Hello Mister Monkey, how is your person doing?" the older man inquired politely with a forced smile.

"Ha! No need to be so formal, Hacky! You know you can call me Luffy!" he grinned.

" Alright...Luffy...How are you doing?"

" I'm great, hope you're too. The plane was boring and I'm hungry!" his stomach simultaneously growled as if to prove his point.

"Well, I'll bring you to your hotel. Even though it's late we made sure to pick one with a buffet open 24/7 for your food habits. You'll be able to eat when we get there. Now, just follow me." he started walking holding two of Luffy's bags.

"Let's go!" yelled the hungry man as he started running towards the other with his backpack and another bag not caring that he was in a public place.

After a thirty minute ride, Luffy was at the hotel. It was quite fancy and luxurious he had to admit. When he got to his room, it was spacious and perfectly clean. The walls were a light shade of grey with one pale cinnamon. The king size bed had white fluffy sheets and looked as comfortable as a cloud. The floor was chocolate wood shining with his coat. The place held many lights, a desk with a computer, a closet, a drawer, a nightstand and a gigantic television. Connected to the room was a bathroom with cold grey walls one of them being a mirror. There was a bath and a shower in one with a clear glass door. A white furry carpet was beside on the white tiled floor. The white sink had drawers with different property products and bathroom supplies. The toilet was also shining and beside was a weird toilet thingy with water jets going in all directions. Finally, the bathroom contained many white bathrobes, ivory towels of all sizes and washcloths. Luffy would have probably be in awe in front of his room even though he wouldn't think of the price being his employer paying for it but the second he disposed of his luggages, the second he was gone to filled his stomach with delicious meats.

When he came back he took a shower and went to bed. He noticed how clean the room was compared to his and smiled fondly at how Law would have love it here being a germ freak. He slightly chuckled at the thought of his lover yelling at him to clean his room which he never did and than letting go after a moment to finally clean it by himself. How much he loved that man, he's so funny. He met his lover in a library while he was finishing his studies at the university in photography. The man was tall tanned and tattooed. He had messy black hair and mesmerizing blue grey eyes. He was a surgeon in training at that time. He was a cold grumpy person but with Luffy insistence he learned to open himself more. Luffy had a work to do on something he forgot and searched for a book. When he found it, he realised it was too high for him being small for his age. He logically jump to get it and accidentally somehow overthrown the whole shelf. Fortunately, a medical student was in that alley as well as some other humans and they reacted quick enough to stop it from falling on the young raven. Problem was all the books ended up on the floor and the blame was put on Luffy the culprit and Trafalgar to his bad luck. Luffy protested saying it was his fault but in the end they cleaned together. Laughs, words and numbers were exchanged. After there had been some encounters, parties, dinners, laughers and cries, smiles and looks. There was Traffy's confession, their first kiss, the first night, their first year. Luffy graduated and after a year they started living in the same apartment. Traffy begun working in the hospital two years after they started their relationship. A year ago, Luffy found his actual work place and they got an house beside Sanji and Zoro's. It was their fourth year together. Thinking about his Torao made him remember to text him. He grabbed his phone and sent him a goodnight text with a picture of his face and some of the room even if the other might not have finish working. Sometimes he replied sometimes not, Luffy knew better than worry about it.

 **Hi! Everything was fine at the airport. I land safely and I'm at the hotel. It is soooo wide and clean! You would love it here! The bed is comfy and there is always a buffet with tons of MEAT!!!! Hope you had a good day! Good night Torao!! I love you3 3**


End file.
